THE RETURN OF SG1
by Gage39
Summary: 50 years ago SG-1 went through the Stargate and never came back but now they have returned only to find that everything is extremely different.  Will they manage to survive or will the head of SGC prevail in destroying them?
1. Mysterious Travelers

SGC RETURN

Chapter 1: Mysterious Travelers

General Roderick Wells decided that it was physically impossible for his day to get any worse. For starters three SG teams were missing, his wife had run out on him that morning, and his car had broken down. So when the young Lieutenant who was in charge of encoding the Stargate told him that there was an incoming traveler it was no wonder that the General actually snarled.

"Close the iris," he ordered.

"Unable to do so, sir. The incoming code has been accepted by the computer and I can't override it."

"Who does the code belong to?" he sighed.

The Lieutenant shook his head. "No one, sir."

"What do you mean 'no one'?" he demanded.

The poor Lieutenant looked decidedly uncomfortable. "That's exactly what I mean. The code does not to belong to anybody but the computer is accepting it. It's like someone programmed the computer to accept that code no matter what."

"I want two units down there stat," he ordered and a moment later several soldiers, and he, ran into the Gate Room and cocked their weapons.

The General watched in silence as four people stepped the Stargate then stopped and looked around, as if confused. They were all wearing SG uniforms, but the ones that had been declared outdated over forty years ago, and carrying old weapons although one was carrying what looked like a staff weapon.

After a few moments the man in front spoke, "What's going on?"


	2. What Year Is It?

THE RETURN OF SG-1

Chapter 2: What Year Is It?

General Wells was the first to move. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Well, sir, I could be asking you the same thing," the man who had spoke earlier sounded completely serious but the other two men and the woman with him were all grinning.

"I am General Roderick Wells, head of the SGC…" he would have said more but he was interrupted.

"We just left. How could you have replaced General Hammond in less than one minute?"

"Who are you?" General Wells was getting bored. He wanted answers and he wanted answers five minutes ago.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, head of SG-1, this is Major Carter," the blonde woman nodded, "Dr. Daniel Jackson," the man with the glasses smiled, "and Teal'c," the last man the one with the gold emblem on his forehead bowed his head in acknowledgment.

General Wells ignored everything else and marched straight to Teal'c. "He is Jaffa. Take him to the infirmary and remove the symbiote from him then take it to be examined."

Two soldiers moved forward but were stopped by Colonel O'Neill who moved directly in front of the Jaffa.

"You lay one hand on him and I won't hesitate to kill you," his voice was low, deadly.

"Disarm them and then take them to the briefing room," General Wells ordered after deciding that he really didn't want to deal with a homicidal maniac that was protecting a Jaffa.

"Sir?" Carter asked.

Colonel O'Neill looked around hesitantly then nodded. General's Wells eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw the vast amount of weaponry the four were carrying. Soon the entire ramp was covered by ancient guns, zat guns, knives, grenades, and a staff weapon.

"This way to the briefing room," he began but was silenced by O'Neill.

"I think we know our way around," he said with a wink. General Wells made a mental note to keep an eye on him. He had a feeling O'Neill would be trouble. Big trouble.

After the four SG-1 members had gotten settled at the briefing table General Wells sat down at the head of the table and looked at them.

O'Neill looked to be about fifty-five with black and gray hair and blue eyes. He had a no-nonsense attitude about him that had all the young airmen either staying away from him or jumping to obey whatever command he gave.

Carter was female. She had her hair cut in the former military cut which only came to her neck. Like O'Neill she had blue eyes but judging from the way she was examining everything while trying to appear not to he figured she was probably some kind of military scientist.

Jackson was clearly civilian with his brown hair that hung in his face obscuring his brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was examining everything in sight as if it were the find of the century. He was probably a scientist too or maybe even an archeologist.

Words could not even begin to describe Teal'c. The man was Jaffa through and through. Like O'Neill, however he also had a commanding presence (although it usually succeeded in scaring the officers). Judging by the mark on his forehead he was high up in the Goa'uld chain of command, possibly even a First Prime. The symbol was unfamiliar but perhaps he would share that information with them although Wells greatly doubted it. The Jaffa were so loyal they would die before disclosing any information about their gods.

"Who sent you?" he wasted no time in asking.

"General Hammond of the SGC," O'Neill replied.

"That's a lie," Wells said, "I am the head of the SGC."

O'Neill turned to his companions. "We were gone less than a minute. How in the world did they replace General Hammond that quickly?"

"Sir," Carter spoke up. "Do you remember Urgo?"

A collective groan emitted from all four, even Teal'c.

"How am I supposed to forget him?" O'Neill demanded. "He lived in our heads for crying out loud. Not to mention he was very annoying and extremely difficult to get rid of."

"Indeed," Teal'c spoke for the first time since they had come through the Stargate.

Carter shook her head. "What I'm trying to say, sir, is do you remember how each time we visited his planet we thought only a few seconds had elapsed…"

"But in reality several hours," Jackson finished.

"So it's possible this happened again?" when Carter and Jackson nodded O'Neill groaned. "Okay I'm going to bite, what year is it?"

Wells felt confused but he answered, "2047."

There was a stunned silence then Teal'c said, "When we left through the Stargate it was 1997. We have been gone approximately fifty years."

"I know how to count, Teal'c," O'Neill snapped.

"1997?" the disbelief in Wells voice came through loud and clear.

"It is possible," Carter said. "We've traveled in time before, both forwards and backwards."

"You're sure we didn't accidentally touch one of those quantum mirror thingies by mistake?" O'Neill asked.

Carter nodded. "I'm positive, sir, if we had than they would at least know who we are or have trotted out the doubles by now."

"That's a good point," O'Neill agreed.

"Quantum mirror?" from the way they were talking Wells was beginning to think that 1997 was more technologically advanced than now. Of course there was the possibility that they were spies.

"That would explain why nobody knows who we are," the more Carter talked about it the more excited she became. "More than likely everyone we know is dead and we were probably presumed dead when we didn't return."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt this very fascinating theory," Wells observed that O'Neill didn't look particularly sorry at all about interrupting Major Carter, "but how do we know that this isn't just another Goa'uld trick like last time?"

"I did think about that, sir, but we haven't been sedated and I'm not sensing any symbiotes in here."

"I must agree with Major Carter, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "I have not felt the presence of a Goa'uld here either."

"Ok that's good enough for me," O'Neill leaned back in his chair looking very satisfied.

Wells decided that he would apparently need a reference book to keep up with everything they were talking about.

"Report to the infirmary," he said. "Then I want them escorted to a holding cell until we decide what to do with them."


	3. Plans of Escape

THE RETURN OF SG-1

Chapter 3: Plans of Escape

Jack O'Neill hated the infirmary. Whether in an alternate reality or the past or the future or even the present he hated the infirmary with a passion that he normally reserved for the Goa'uld. The infirmary in the future was no different from the one in the present or rather his past.

But despite his feelings on the infirmary he kept his mouth shut and didn't protest even when the doctor did a complete physical. Anyone who knew Jack would have known that a cooperative Jack was a bad thing but the doctor didn't know Jack and so didn't comment on it.

Teal'c, however, eyed him worriedly. He had learned from past experience that when Jack O'Neill was quiet something was very wrong. He could see by the expression on the human's face that he was thinking about something. Something very important.

Jack remained quiet until they arrived in the holding cell and their guards had disappeared before he swung into action. The second they were alone he motioned them to gather in a circle near him.

"What's up, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think we have much time so listen up. We are not welcome here."

"Well that much is obvious," Samantha had slid into scientist/lecture mode. "I mean we're from the past. For all they know we could be Goa'uld spies sent to infiltrate them."

"I know and I don't blame them for that. What I don't like is what they're going to do to Teal'c."

"They're probably just going to interrogate us," Daniel sighed.

Jack shook his head vehemently. "I overheard them talking. The general is going to separate us."

"Separate us?" Sam looked confused. "What are they going to do to us?"

"Well, the way I have it figured out is that they'll keep you here, Sam, they can use your brain. Daniel they'll probably need to translate stuff for them and you heard the general when we got here. They'll take Junior out of Teal'c and experiment on him."

"I do not think I would like that," Teal'c sounded dispassionate as always but the others knew that he didn't want to die like that.

"But what are they going to do with you, Colonel?" Sam was worried now.

Jack shrugged. "Since I am your commanding officer they're probably going to send me to a maximum security prison and lock me away for the rest of my natural life."

Sam and Daniel looked alarmed at that.

"What are we going to do?" Sam never even entertained the notion that they wouldn't do anything.

"The first chance any of you get you're going to escape. You'll use the Stargate and go to one of the planets where we visited before. From there contact the Tok'ra. They'll receive you with open arms."

"What about you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm going to see if I can buy you some time," he stopped when he saw that Sam was already shaking her head. "Listen to me, Sam, when they realize who we are they'll know that we would never leave a man behind so they're going to assume that you won't leave without me."

"Well they would assume right," Sam crossed her arms, and glared at Jack.

Jack's voice softened and he stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Carter; the three of you have to get of here. I'll be fine. In approximately five years from today go to Tollana, arrive three days early and wait three days afterwards then return to wherever you are staying. If I have a chance to escape I'll go there. The Tollan will tell me where you're staying and I'll 'gate to there."

"But, sir," Samantha protested, her eyes filling up with tears.

"That's an order, Major," Jack then turned to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, I want you to keep them safe. Make sure that nothing happens to them, I don't care what you have to do just do it. But make sure you stay alive as well, okay? Oh and make sure that Carter and Daniel don't spend all their time looking at rocks."

Teal'c was about to say something but the look on Jack's face stopped him. He understood what O'Neill was trying to say. He trusted Teal'c to keep the others safe and Teal'c would keep them safe.

"Danny, don't spend all your time translating boring papers and looking at boring rocks, okay? Enjoy life; go fishing or swimming. Maybe learn some new languages or something."

Danny forced himself not to cry. He wanted to but he couldn't. He understood what Jack was doing. Jack was saying goodbye.

"Sam, get them out of here. Make sure that the three of you go somewhere safe and stay there. I don't want to hear about any failed rescue missions that resulted in the three of you getting stuck in the cell next to mine, capesche?"

Sam nodded. "I understand, sir. I'll get the others out and wait for you."

Jack smiled and patted her cheek softly. "You're a good woman, Carter. Just don't let being the leader completely take over you. Make sure you have enough time to look at the dirt okay?"

"Is that an order, sir?" Sam couldn't resist one last attempt at humor.

"Yes it was, Major." Jack smiled at her then stretched out on one of the bunks.

The other three sat down and waited.


	4. Confirming Their Identity

THE RETURN OF SG-1

Chapter 4: Confirming Their Identity

A/N: I would like to apologize for changing Jack and Daniel's eye color. I did not mean to. Also, I am fully aware that Daniel's hair is cut short, that Jack is a General and that Teal'c has hair. However, as this is FICTION I am allowed to change whatever I want. If you have any problems with that please let me know.

At the sound of the knock on his door General Wells looked up from his desk. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, we just got the test results back on our…visitors."

Wells raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And they are who they say they are. Fifty years SG-1 went through the Stargate and never returned. From what I've been able to figure out the head of SGC at time, a General Hammond ordered their GDO codes kept in the computer so that, no matter what or when, they could come back. I just don't think he really expected them to return fifty years later."

"What did SG-1 have to say?" Wells had difficulty forcing the words out of his mouth.

The Lieutenant shrugged. "They said they went through the Stargate fifty years ago and came out today. No time passed for them at all."

Wells leaned back with a frown. "Well what are we supposed to do with them now?"

* * *

Jack jumped up from the bunk he had been lying on when he heard footsteps approaching. The others stood as well and they all stood at attention when General Wells appeared in front of them.

"Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c, come with me," he ordered. "Colonel O'Neill, you will remain here."

"Remember what I said," Jack whispered in Sam's ear as she moved past him.

She barely nodded her head but knew he would catch it. She walked down the long hallway, Daniel and Teal'c behind her. She chanced a look behind her and saw that the guards were occupied with locking Jack back in his cell. She nodded at her two companions and they sped up, running as fast as they could ignoring the guards behind them who still hadn't noticed that their prisoners had disappeared.

They saw a storage closet and ducked into it, quickly exchanging their old uniforms for newer ones.

Sam cautiously led them out of the closet and down another hallway until they found the weapons room. She grinned triumphantly at Daniel and Teal'c before disappearing into the room. Standing in front of the door, the two men could hear the muffled sounds of several thumps then silence before Sam re-emerged with their weapons minus Teal'c's staff weapon which, she explained in a whisper, she couldn't exactly sneak out of there unlike the rest of their weapons which were handheld.

Their next stop was the navigational computer in the control room which appeared to be full. Sam sighed then ran up the stairs to the control room with Teal'c behind her, having sent Daniel to the 'Gate room with the majority of their weapons.

"All right," she said, pointing her P-90 at the Lieutenant in charge of navigations. "Everybody, move."

They took one look at Sam and then a quick glance at Teal'c who was armed with a zat gun and decided to comply. They all moved away from the computers and backed into a far corner. Teal'c kept his weapon aimed at them while Sam entered their destination into the computer and programmed it to crash after they had gone through.

Once they could hear the familiar sound of the Stargate powering up they shut the blast shield and backed out of the room, keeping their weapons trained on the control room staff until they were halfway down the stairs and started to run.

The lieutenant quickly ran to his computer only to discover that he had been locked out. He picked up the phone and called General Wells; dreading having to explain this to him.

Sam and Teal'c burst through the doors of the 'Gate room, ignoring the gun that had been aimed in their direction before Daniel realized who they were.

The three didn't hesitate but ran up the ramp and stepped into the Stargate; Sam sending a fleeting message to Jack in her mind. _We'll come back for you, Colonel. I promise._

* * *

General Wells ran into the room just in time to see the Stargate power down. "Where did they go?" he demanded furiously.

"I don't know sir," the Lieutenant said nervously. "After they left the control room the computers froze up and now they seemed to have crashed. Apparently Major Carter uploaded a virus before they left."

Wells swore, punching the wall. "I want to talk to the Colonel," he ordered through clenched teeth.

* * *

Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel stepped out of the Stargate into a very familiar looking world…

"Isn't this Thor's planet?" Daniel asked even as he spotted Thor's Hammer in its rightful place.

"It is," Sam answered, letting the Hammer scan her and the others.

"Why are we here?" Teal'c asked, switching his rifle from one hand to the other.

"Thor always liked Jack. Maybe if we explain the situation to him he'll beam Jack here or something," Sam stepped off the platform and headed towards the woods.

"That's a really good idea, Sam, but what if Thor…" he hesitated, unwilling to voice the thought that something bad had happened to their little alien friend.

Sam just ignored him and kept on walking. Daniel exchanged exasperated glances with Teal'c before following her.

* * *

Thor had been having a very pleasant and uneventful day. He had no plans other than to spend the day relaxing, he had anticipated no problems. Therefore he was very surprised when a ping announced that someone had activated the device on one of his protected planets. He was also surprised to realize that it was the same device the Tau'ri had activated once before. His little eyes narrowed as much as they could even as he projected a hologram to see who it was. He nearly fell off his chair when he realized that it was the same Tau'ri as last time, with their friend Teal'c of course.

"It is good to see you again, Major Carter," he said. "However the last communication I had with your planet suggested that you and Colonel O'Neill disappeared."

"Hi, Thor," Major Carter smiled at him. "It's good to see you too and I don't really know how to explain it but we did…disappear."

"Where is Colonel O'Neill?" Thor asked, hoping that his friend had not been killed.

Major Carter glanced at her two companions and hesitated. Thor used their momentary distraction to beam them onto his ship. It was much easier to have a conversation with them face-to-face.

Sam finally started talking after they had sat down their weapons. She explained the situation to Thor and he listened. After she was done speaking he immediately set in a course for Earth, determined to save his Tau'ri friend who had saved his life many times before.

* * *

Jack was bored. He was bored of Area 51 men dressed in suits trying to figure out what had happened to him, he was bored of lawyers and lawsuits, but most of all he was bored of being handcuffed and led around everywhere like a puppy on a leash. He would be immensely, therefore, when they finally arrived at the prison they had specially for security risks like him.

He leaned back in the seat and yawned loudly, causing one of the guards in the front seat to turn around and glare at him.

"Sorry," he instantly apologized. "Just a little tired. I think the midnight party I had with the President wore me out."

The guard rolled his eyes and was about to turn around when suddenly Jack disappeared in a burst of white.

"Stop!" he yelled and his partner slammed on the brakes.

Jack hadn't been the least bit alarmed when he felt the familiar tingling sensation of Thor's beam around him and he grinned. _I bet you're behind this, Carter._

He blinked and then grinned widely when he saw the little grey alien standing in front of him along with Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"Thor, buddy, it's good to see you," Jack said delightedly as the handcuffs fell to the ground.

"It is good to see you too, O'Neill," the alien said in his usual fashion.

"Thanks for rescuing me," he said while giving Carter a stern look that she pretended not to see.

"It was my pleasure," Thor spoke while playing with a dial and suddenly food appeared. But not just any food, human food. It covered the entire deck so that there was hardly a place to stand causing three jaws to drop and a look of mild surprise to appear on Teal'c's face.

"I believe you have need of human food," Thor said casually while he played with another dial.

"Yes we do," Sam finally found her voice again. "But…"

"We owe you humans much especially in our fight against the Replicators which we are still fighting. You humans are spontaneous, we are not. Therefore we would consider it an honor if you four would consent to remain on this ship and help us in our fight."

The four looked at each other, silent communication derived from years of close contact enabling them to know what the other was thinking. Jack turned to Thor and said, "We would be honored to accept your invitation, Thor."

The little alien smiled and said, "I have beamed all of your personal belongings up as well. They are in this corridor," he indicated the corridor on the map of the ship, "and the food has been beamed to this corridor and your weapons are here." He tapped various spots on the map and Sam took careful note.

The four expressed their thanks again then left to go fix their rooms.

As they walked down long corridors, Jack mused that they were pretty lucky to have friends like Thor. He looked at his teammates; Sam and Daniel were conversing happily about the Asgard toys they would get to play with and even Teal'c looked slightly cheerful. _No,_ he amended, _I'm lucky to have friends like these._

A/N: Yes, I'm finished! I have no idea how long this story has been on the backburner and I almost didn't finish it but the idea of an unfinished story just didn't sit well with me. So I slaved over this chapter for like two hours before I finally finished it. And now that I'm through, I can honestly say I have no intention of writing anymore SG-1 stories. Of course I might change my mind but not until after I get through with my Transformers phase who seems to have no end in sight.

Thanks to those who reviewed it and please review this chapter.

Sincerely,

Gage39


End file.
